bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackie Ibarra
|hometown = Las Vegas, NV|occupation = Professional Dancer|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Jacklyn "Jackie" Ibarra was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17''. Jackie first entered the house with her Amazing Race partner, Jeff Weldon. Throughout the game, Jackie was loyal to her alliance members, Jeff, Becky Burgess, James Huling, Jason Roy, and Meg Maley. She played an under-the-radar game and was able to get a good read of the house until the second half of the first Double Eviction, in which she was nominated alongside Meg by Head of Household Steve Moses and evicted by a vote of 6-1. She finished in 10th place and became the second member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 27 Hometown: Los Angeles Current City: Las Vegas Occupation: Professional Dancer Three adjectives that describe you: Passionate, adventurous, and fierce. Favorite Activities: Dancing, working out, cooking, and hiking. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being away from the outside world for so long would be extremely difficult, especially with no form of communication. I am a very adventurous person who loves the outdoors, so I fear being stuck in a house for a long period of time may get to me after a while. What are you afraid of: Being buried alive. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Life is better when you're laughing! What would you take into the house and why: I would bring my phone to keep in touch with family and friends. Also, I would bring my best friend, Stacey, and my French Bulldog! And In-n-Out burger! I could eat that every day This self-proclaimed "Kim Kardashian" look-a-like is used to a fast-paced lifestyle. She's been a Miami Heat Dancer, a magician's assistant and danced professionally for 10 years. She hustles to get every job she gets, beating out hundreds of other girls in the process. She knows she's sexy and isn't afraid to use it to get ahead. Typically, she can fly off the handle during a conflict, but her strategy for Big Brother is to keep as cool and calm as a cucumber. Most recently, she competed on the 26th season of “The Amazing Race” with a blind date partner she met at the starting line. Together, they raced through four countries and placed seventh. With a loss under her belt, Jackie has something to prove this time around, so America is going to see the softer side of her.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215056/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Jackie, along with Jeff Weldon, are the first two contestants to transfer to Big Brother from another reality show. * Jackie is one of two houseguests, the other being Jace Agolli, to not be evicted under Vanessa Rousso's influence. * Jackie revealed to Jeff Schroeder that if Vanessa had made the final two with Steve Moses, she still would have voted for Steve to win. ** She would have only voted for Vanessa to win if she was in the final two with Liz Nolan. * Jackie is one of 17 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo, and Winston Hines. * Jackie's close friend Rachel Swindler competed on Big Brother 20. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:10th Place